


Dawnlight Smiles On You Leaving

by NidoranDuran



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drugging, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Lara is cornered at a party in her home by Archibald, the boorish man who has tried to marry her for years. His aphrodisiac-loaded dart gun is supposed to make this time different, but when she sets her eye on his young son instead, Archibald can only watch in dismay at what happens next.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Dawnlight Smiles On You Leaving

Being pulled into a room with Archibald was the kind of inevitable and infuriating fate that Lara had genuinely wanted to avoid at all costs given the chance. She knew that only trouble awaited her, only problems and frustration would come from this. The boorish, paunchy, stuck up man was an absolute disaster with his slicked back hair and a look of utter disdain on his face for just abut anything and anyone in his way. Archibald was the very portrait of a man who Lara wanted to avoid like the plague. She hadn't even directly invited him to the ball at her family manor, but he invited himself anyway, having found out through high society gossip and acting like he should have been there.

And now she was stuck in a guest bedroom with him standing before her, a hand in his pocket, clearly wanting to pull out an engagement ring. It was a stunt he had pulled several times in the past, a stunt that she met every time with eye-rolling revulsion and a desire to see him finally leave her the hell alone, even if he continued to do nothing of the sort. It didn't matter. She had shot him down time and time again, and in each iteration, he continue to be an absolute pain.

"So, we're alone," he said, staring at Lara. "In a bedroom. What a strange turn of fate. What romance." 

Lara stomped her foot down, her heel clacking against the floor as she stood her ground once more. "I've asked myself that question before. 'What romance?' Because there is none between us, Archibald. There never has been. You are a strange, slimy man who has decided his wallet alone makes him a suitable man for any woman he desires, and I want no part of it or of what 'our bank accounts would be'. My answer is no. My answer will always be 'no'."

Archibald had been ready for that. Not excited for it, but he knew it was likely to happen. But in his pocket was not a wedding ring; it was a small dart gun called a Cupid's Arrow. The ammunition was laced with a potent aphrodisiac, one that would induce utterly destructive sexual impulses within the victim, focused on the first person they are. Archibald lined up his shot as Lara turned away to face the door, shooting the dart right into her neck from behind. It was as clean and as direct a shot as he could have asked for, the perfect sniper shot into her with the key to making her his. Archibald had documents in his pocket that she would sign under duress and with the threat of not being allowed to cum if she didn't, something that would be absolute torment for her once she was all drugged up. It was a plan elegant in how truly vile it was, designed to push her to a state of confused despair and desperation that would surely be her undoing.

The problem came wen the door opened just as the dart sank into her neck. "Father?" asked a confused and quiet voice as Archibald's son walked in, the bored little boy having sought out his father at the ball. And he'd found something like that, alright, stumbling into the room just in time for him to be the first person who Lara saw. The aphrodisiacs weren't going to discriminate between one option or another, and as Lara looked at the awkward boy, she found herself delighted. He stood an average, embarrassed young man with his short hair perfectly kept and a suit that he'd had to stay still for all day to have fitted.

"What's your name?" she asked, not even skipping a beat as her focused sharpened onto him with absolutely no sense of control or care for anything sensible. Was she suddenly all kinds of maddeningly horny for a little boy? Yes, she was. Did she mind? Not in the fucking least. There was a hopeless, quivering rush of heat and arousal burning up through her, a passion that Lara couldn't pretend wasn't now focused directly on this boy.

"Adam," he said, voice tense and meek, expressing something uncertain and confused in the state he was stuck in. "My name is Adam."

She leaned forward, bending in a way that offered Adam a view down her dress and into her cleavage. "That is a nice name. Mine's Lara. How old are you, Adam?"

"Nine."

"Oh, nine? You're such a handsome young man for ten years old. I bet you already have a girlfriend with that charming smile."

Adam looked down at his shoes, shifting about in fitful, nervous expressions of concern and confusion. "N-no, I don't."

"Would you like a girlfriend, Adam?" Her hand reached out for his and she gently eased him toward her, taking this little boy's first kiss.

Archibald realized in growing terror what was going on, his chest tightening in utter terror. "No. No, not my boy. This isn't right."

But Adam accepted Lara's hand, and with the utmost confusion and terror, walked with Lara toward the bed. Her dress came undone, hitting the floor and sliding off of her fit body as she pulled him into bed with her. "I'm going to make you a man," she promised, completely under the influence of a drug numbing any moral restraint and inducing a sense of desire in her far too strong for Lara to grasp anything but her desire to give in to this. The raw, animal desires bubbling inside of her came on with little patience or clarity, an unrestrained rush of excitement and desire that was sure to be her absolute undoing.

"You can't do this. You can't do this!" Archibald's words went ignored as Lara tugged down the boy's pants. She moved forward with little patience or restraint, getting at what she wanted. She got to it, and her eyes widened with the most unapologetic joy as she beheld what she had been waiting to see: Adam's cock. it wasn't big. Of course it wasn't; he was nine. But it was big enough for her in this state, big enough to give her what she needed as she pushed forward.

"Ignore your father. You're already more of a man than he is." She spoke with utter delight as she dipped forward and sucked the cock readily into her mouth, taking him in and embracing the throbbing chaos and desire of the drug taking her. She pushed forward with one singular, bold motion, pushing her head down his lap and starting in on the pleasure the boy deserved without hesitation, bobbing along in steady acceptance of pleasures steadily rising up within her and pushing her to give in to the wild chaos of what she felt like she was too desperately without. There was no moment here for calm or restraint, no second where she showed the slightest inclination toward restraint.

Even if there wasn't a great deal of cock to suck, Lara proved she was determined to treat what was there. Up and down she went to treat him to all the pleasures he deserved, eyes bright and needy as she looked up at him, beholding the shaky intensity of giving up to the pure, hopeless desires ready to take her. Lara felt ready to give in, felt steady and certain of what she was doing and how strongly she needed to let this all conquer her. She felt utter confidence in what she was doing, in pushing take him in, to suck on his shaft and treat it to the most thorough and devoted pressures she could muster. An utter lack of hesitation or restraint carried her now, brought her deeper into passion and pleasure and a heat growing messier by the second.

The taste of cock in her mouth had never induced the sort of passionate, fiery responses they did now. Lara found herself fixated, desperate, pushing harder into pleasures beyond her wildest imagining. She stared up at Adam while treating his cock, watching him squirm and blush as this gorgeous woman sucked his cock and showed off the most ferocious and desperate of pushes forward, a pleasure driven by desire and heat too strong to fathom. "You're really pretty," the boy said, his absolute terror at the prospect of these treatments leaving him all the more confused and frustrated, baffled in his sway back and forth through the pleasures that Lara offered him. "And it feels funny, but it feels good."

Archibald stood a mortified and baffled man, beholding the confusion and panic of watching his son get blown by the woman he had spent years courting. His aphrodisiac dart still stuck out of Lara's neck as she pursued a greater appreciation for the boy's dick, showing absolutely no sense of control or hesitation in the way she pushed forward. He was mortified by this, wishing for some way to argue against the growing commotion and frenzied pressures while also definitely not having a good way to contain this at all. he was confused beyond all sense, wishing he could say something but finding himself incapable of arguing against it all, sinking deeper with each push into what was rapidly becoming an embarrassing realization.

He'd lost.

Adam's hips continued to buck in nervous shows of panic and heat, expressing a growing passion feverishly escalating in intensity. He didn't understand these pleasures at all, inexperience wearing him down, but his moans were so sincere, so fresh. He had never known anything like this before and the feeling of Lara's mouth in sloppy, focused work on his cock brought him a satisfaction unlike anything he knew how to handle. It was too much, and he was eager to give in to it, to roll his hips and buck against her lips. "It feels so good!" he shouted. "Lara!" he was utterly confused by all of this, but his hips kept moving, bucking through the ferocious pulses of ecstasy and heat robbing him of all sense.

Lara felt the power ache through her as she worked with shameless, greedy indulgence for Adam, surrendering to her most base desires and allowing herself to give up fully to them, an acceptance so strange and so bizarre that it almost didn't make sense to her. Her head felt light, aimless, and every push forward was Lara's continued, feverish attempt to find some degree of calm and control where there increasingly felt like there wasn't any. She was adrift in a rush of complete confusion, not quite getting why her thoughts were so dizzy, but she continued to serve the frenzied needs taking their toll on her, working to pleasure him. She didn't need to push much longer; Adam was getting fitful, legs shaking, moans shuddering from his lips in increasingly vocal needs to give in, and all she had to do was bring him there.

When Adam came, it wasn't much. A few drops. but that was fine by Lara, whose senses all ramped up to a point where she craved everything she received, a shaky wreck giving in to the thrill of completely letting go. She felt incredible, felt lost to a pleasure too ferocious to grasp. His hips bucked upward, trashing about in fitful, desperate shows of need, and she took on all of it, accepting the flood of spunk into her mouth and shivering under the reckless satisfaction of letting herself succumb. It all felt too good to make sense of, Adam treated to his first orgasm, and Lara feeling more fulfilled in the aftermath of sucking dick than she had ever felt before.

"I want more," Lara moaned immediately upon drawing back from his cock. she took Adam's hand again and tugged him on top of her, pulling him to rest there with his face buried into her chest. "Go on. Take me, Adam. Become a man, your time is here, and I want to be yours."

Adam really had no clue what was going on, but he saw the waiting, wet, pink need between her legs, and he decided to go for it. Her hands on his hips urged him forward, and his clumsy aim managed to fly true as he pushed his way into her pussy, gasping in surprise as he gave in to the weakening panic and heat of losing himself. He couldn't believe what hit him, the sweeps of sensation and desire hitting his body and demanding that he give up fully. "Feels so good," he grunted, hips in wild motion.

"It feels fucking amazing! You're such an amazing man, Adam. Take me. Take me all you want." Her hands wrapped around Adam, tugging his face into her breasts as she accepted his thrusts. It was definitely the drugs talking when she felt like this was better any sex she'd had with any other man she'd been with. His cock wasn't that impressive, didn't give her much, but it didn't matter; she was lost to the idea of completely giving up, begging for more with each roll of her hips against his. She wanted this, and her passion boiled into a frenzy so desperate and so devoid of sense that it was driving her mad. All she saw was his youthful energy, the frantic vigor and chaos of his thrusts demanding desperate indulgence.

The speechless outrage holding Archibald kept him from acting on this, staring in quivering panic, wishing he could act. His young son lost his virginity to Lara Croft, and this horrid disrespect was something he wished he had a way to argue against, wished he could push off and fight, at whatever cost it took. He couldn't believe this at all. "My plans," he managed to spit out. "This was my plan! What have you done?"

Lara ignored him. So did Adam, who wrapped his lips around one of her nipples and sucked. That drew even louder moans from Lara, whose body would not slow down in the greedy bucking she offered up, throwing everything she had into the chance to let go. She could barely keep this straight, struggling harder to make sense of things she was oddly happy to let conquer her. Adam knew his father would likely be furious with him, but it didn't matter. For the moment, he found what he needed, and he could not contain himself in seeking it, throwing everything into the frantic indulgence and delight taking him harder, bringing a satisfaction to this that couldn't be helped. He was eager to give in, throwing everything into the pleasure she begged for more of.

"I love you. I love this! Keep going. Keep giving me what you can. I love what you're doing to me, and I need you to keep going." Dizzily jerking about under these wild pleasures, Lara embraced without nay shame at all the idea of being taken. she craved this, and the sensation of letting it all go made for something too brilliant to resist. Adam hit the spot, made her a frantic wreck clinging to him. "I love you, Adam. I want to guide you to grow up to be the man of my dreams!" She understood, in this strange and insane moment, only the idea of giving up completely. She needed to give in to this, throwing everything she craved into a senseless spiral of desire.

"My son," Archibald said. He remained terrified, confused beyond sense and wishing he understood how to make sense of this. He was mortified by the sight of this. "You're having sex with my son!" Finally, he was able to yell about it, the boiling shame and outrage inside of him leaving him furious. He couldn't believe he was doing this, thrown into a confused frenzy too bizarre to make sense of. He didn't know what nay of this was, didn't understand how to respond to the bizarre tensions inside of him. He felt guilt, terror, outrage, and heartbreak all at once. He was jealous of his son for benefiting from his aphrodisiac plan instead of him. It was insane, and all the more embarrassing for that fact, as he beheld this strange pressure, a sensation as wild and as bizarre as could be.

Lara continued to encourage him on. "You're a better lover than any other man I've had before, Adam. You're amazing, and I want to see what you can do. Fuck me harder, show me!" She wanted this, gasping out in joy and feverish sensation, allowing herself to continue sinking deeper, loving every second of what came with this. She couldn't believe it, but she was eager to keep falling, throwing herself into this frenzy and this commotion, wanting more and more of what came on to hit her, to throw her into frantic submission. She knew only what she wanted from Adam, and she didn't care about holding back another second of this indulgence. She was lost, hopeless, ready to completely unravel, all for the sake of uplifting this little boy.

Adam didn't understand it, but the gorgeous lady who wanted him to be her man deserved everything he could give her. His hips continued their frantic and desperate motions, bucking through passion and a deferential desire to give her everything he could. No restraint, no calm, only the reckless chance to go all out. He wanted to make her happy, and that meant fucking her more in pursuit of all the pleasures and indulgences that kept going, thrown into disarray and giving up harder to the frenzied, frantic pleasures. He wanted this, even if he had no idea what any of it really was, throwing everything into completely letting fucking go.

Another orgasm erupted in him, and Lara came along for the ride, crashing into her own shaky, senseless howls. She gave up completely to the ferocious passion taking her to the limit, throwing her into disarray too frantic and hazy to believe. She needed all of it though, collapsing under the weight of pure satisfaction, loving how it felt to let go and own up to her most desperate of needs. To fully unravel and succumb to what held tightly to her. Her orgasm burned with incredible fire, but there was one problem: it ended, and she was left realizing then, in the shaky depths of reality, what she had done.

Adam pulled off of her, rolling onto her back as the drug began to wear thin. Maybe it was only the lingering aftereffects, but Lara didn't yet feel bad, rising to her feet and staring at Archibald. "Are you happy now? Your plan failed." She pulled the dart from her neck. "You drugged me for sex, and all you got to do was watch."

"Y-you're a criminal!" he shouted. "You just had sex with a nine year-old. I'm taking this to the police unless you accept my hand in marriage right now!"

Lara laughed. "Did you record it? Maybe you should have gathered evidence instead of standing there and impotently watching your son cuckold you. You're not going to the police and I'm not taking your ring." She motioned toward his lap. "If that's the most you have down there, your son's only a few years off from being more impressive anyway."

The slightest strain in Archibald's pants proved the final pivot for embarrassment, the greasy man verging on tears now as everything he planned for fell apart at the seams. "You're horrible! Why did I ever want to love you?" He started away in anger, storming off, only to be grabbed by Lara.

"Wait," she said, and for a brief moment, Archibald's face lit up. Was this mercy? Was this Lara offering him a chance to finally know some sense and some mercy? No. She put her hand out. "Leave the gun with me." Archibald groaned and shook, placing it into Lara's hand and stumbling off in continued embarrassment.

Lara gave a sigh, watching him head off and then locking the door behind him. Finally, she looked over to Adam, who lay there startled and clearly unsure what to do about nay of this, his body shivering and a senseless desire to give in clearly holding him tight. He looked so cute, so nervous, so in need of her continued guidance. She had just made his life significantly more complicated, and where guilt began to drift into her, it was on the foundation not of shame over having had sex with the boy, but for how confused he looked now.

So, she did the only responsible thing. Shot her herself again with the dart gun and crawled back into the bed with her nine year old suitor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
